1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a pet bed, primarily for cats and dogs, in the shape of a human lap with a removable, washable sleeping surface and removable scented pouch.
2. Relevant Prior Art
Animals by nature like to rest in an environment of comfort, security, and familiarity. Cats and small dogs, in particular, like to rest on their owner's lap. In addition to being soft for comfort, the three-dimensional contour of the owner's lap cradles the animal adding a sense of security.
Because of owner time constraints for household duties and activities outside the home, the amount of time/day that an owner allows an animal to rest in their lap is limited. Animals then typically seek comfort in areas they are most familiar, often on household furniture such as a couch, chair, or human bed, resulting in the ongoing problem of soiled furniture.
Numerous pet beds for cats and small dogs are available on the market in a variety of shapes, many offering removable, washable sleeping covers. A short-fall of these beds is that they lack the anatomical three-dimensional contours of a human lap, making them a poor choice for an animal seeking the security of a surrogate lap when their owner is away.
In particular, cats like to rest on that which is familiar. Another short-fall of many pet beds designed for cats is that the bed itself is not familiar in shape and texture to the cat.
One pet bed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,995) has a removable deodorant/insecticide cartridge, but this feature is intended to discourage pests rather than to attract the pet to the bed.